Hello Friend
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: A mini-series between Marco and Kelly. Summary of story is at the beginning of each chapter. I intend to write one chapter each day so let's see how long can I keep it up. Mostly slice of life, comedy, and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Friend**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Synopsis: Marco and Star agreed to see other people after Star and Tom became engaged. It was difficult, but both realized that being close as they were, could prove fatal to the stability of the kingdom of Mewni and everyone involved with it. Despite living with the Butterflies for some time now, Marco decided it was time to move once more.**

 **Luckily for him, he became good friends with Kelly who was in fact looking for a roommate. How convenient, right?**

 **oooOOOooo**

"And you're sure it's alright with you?" Asked Marco.

"For the hundredth time, yes Marco." Kelly said, plopping herself down on a purple stuffed beanie bag. Her apartment ironically was not as clustered and disorganized as the chamber in her hair. She sighed before looking toward the human boy as he placed his bag down on the spare bed. "Do you have something against living with me?" Asked the teenage girl, flipping her hair so that it couldn't get in the way.

"No. It's just that… this is my first time living with someone in close quarters. At least in Star's castle, it has other people living there. Here, it would be just you and me." Marco said, placing emphasis between 'you' and 'me'.

"I don't see what's the big deal is. You're my friend, Marco. I know you wouldn't hurt me. Besides, we have our own separate rooms." Kelly reminded, looking around at the bland room. To tell the truth, Kelly's apartment was actually a mess before she cleaned it. When she heard Marco was planning to leave the Butterfly's residence, she quickly took action. Thanks to a friend that works at a pocket dimension storage unit, she was able to clean her apartment in record time. Well, except for her room, but she wasn't planning to show him her room right off the bat.

"I guess that's true." Marco then took a seat down on the soft mattress. It felt strange to be away from both his family and Star. For a moment, he actually felt alone. Then he felt a touch from a hand on top of his own before looking at the owner.

"Hey, you'll be fine. We'll be fine. After all, we got each other's backs."

Marco gave Kelly a small smile before nodding.

"Good, because it's your turn to make dinner." Kelly abruptly said before lifting herself up from the soft seat.

"Hey!" Marco said with much mirth through his tone. "Have a heart, will you? I just go here."

"Too bad, roomie. My belly comes before my heart." Kelly said, squeezing her stomach to prove her point.

Both of them shared some quick laughter before leaving his now designated room. On his way to close his door, Marco gave one last look at his new place and smile.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This will be a mini-series between Marco and Kelly living and spending time together. More to follow shortly. -sorrowXdarkness**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Friend**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Synopsis: Marco and Star agreed to see other people after Star and Tom became engaged. It was difficult, but both realized that being close as they were, could prove fatal to the stability of the kingdom of Mewni and everyone involved with it. Despite living with the Butterflies for some time now, Marco decided it was time to move once more.**

 **Luckily for him, he became good friends with Kelly who was in fact looking for a roommate. How convenient, right?**

 **oooOOOooo**

"Wait, you're telling me that you told Jackie all of your embarrassing secrets. Like all of them?"

"Yeah. Every single one of them. I was completely exposed." Marco said, taking a drink of some soda given to him by Kelly.

Kelly laughed. "I don't know how you are still here. If it was me, my head would have literally exploded from the sheer embarrassment."

Marco took part in the laughter before stopping himself completely when he noticed her sudden silence. "Wait, really?" He asked worriedly. They both stared at each other for a moment.

The air felt tense before Kelly finally spoke. With a grin on her face, she said 'no'. Both teens laughed some more before finally settling down. It was the second day of Marco and Kelly living together. So far, things have been fun. Kelly and Marco spent the first night watching weird intergalactic films, which Marco noticed were parodies of classical films found on earth. It was strange. Both Marco and Kelly were doing the same thing he did with Star when she lived on earth.

"Marco…"

"Hm?" Marco looked up.

"Are you alright? You just got real quiet just now."

Kelly was looking over at his face. Something was indeed bothering him. Marco thought about it for a moment. Should he tell her the truth? He really wanted to be open with her. "I just remembered something… I used to watch old films with Star back on earth. It was how we spent our nights together when we weren't fighting against Ludo and his men."

"Oh."

"Sorry… just forget what I said." Marco spoke before seeing the television being turned off. He turned to her and felt a sudden embrace. "Kelly?"

He felt her pulled back. "Come. Let's see if Roy is still open." Kelly now stood up.

"At this hour?" Marco asked.

"Why not? I don't mind waiting a few hours in line with you." Kelly simply said with a smile.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So what did you think? Should I continue with the story? -sorrowXdarkness**


	3. Chapter 3 (part one)

**Hello Friend**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Synopsis: Marco and Star agreed to see other people after Star and Tom became engaged. It was difficult, but both realized that being close as they were, could prove fatal to the stability of the kingdom of Mewni and everyone involved with it. Despite living with the Butterflies for some time now, Marco decided it was time to move once more.**

 **Luckily for him, he became good friends with Kelly who was in fact looking for a roommate. How convenient, right?**

 **oooOOOooo**

"Marco!" Kelly yelled, intruding his room without an ounce of restraint. Opening the door, she stumbled upon said human boy performing push-ups. His trademark red hoodie was discarded to the side, on a chair, leaving him with simply his undershirt. His white transparent undershirt as he continued to push himself off the flat floor. "Whoa, Marco. I didn't think you were that fit." Kelly said, walking toward her roomie and looking at his plank.

"Yeah. Even if I'm no longer at the dojo, I still try to keep up with my training." Marco said before releasing himself off the floor. "So what's up?"

"Oh, I was planning to meet up with a few of my friends to do a little sparring, and I was wondering, do you want to come along?" She had her hands behind her back when she asked. Her eyes were wandering around, finding it difficult to stare at Marco directly in the eyes. His bangs were hanging low as the sweats continued to drip down his forehead.

"Sure…but do you think your friends would be alright with me coming along?"

Kelly was quick with the uptake as she reassured Marco that his participation would not be a problem.

"Alright. I guess I'm going with you." He went to grab his sweater. "Where to?" He asked.

Kelly only response was a cheeky smile.

With the use of Marco's scissor, they both went to a battlefield. Literally a battlefield as there were different warriors fighting among themselves until their doom. The moment they arrived, a body flew by and nearly hit them.

"Kelly! Where the heck are we?" Cried Marco, looking toward his friend as she took out her large blade.

"THE BATTLE COLOSSEUM!" Shouted Kelly before she ran off, looking for someone to battle. Just as Marco was about to follow his friend, someone with a sword swoop down and attacked.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This is a multi-part chapter. Stay tune for the next one tomorrow.-** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


	4. Chapter 4 (part two)

**Hello Friend**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Synopsis: Marco and Star agreed to see other people after Star and Tom became engaged. It was difficult, but both realized that being close as they were could prove fatal to the stability of the kingdom of Mewni and everyone involved with it. Despite living with the Butterflies for some time now, Marco decided it was time to move once more.**

 **Luckily for him, he became good friends with Kelly who was in fact looking for a roommate. How convenient, right?**

 **oooOOOooo**

"Higgs?" Spoke Marco as he came across the same Mewni squire from that huge sale in Quest Buy. Her green eyes and orange hair were unmistakable as she bore that face. For a moment, she was surprised to see him there before the anger surfaced.

"What are you doing here?" Higgs asked, lifting her sword off the ground where Marco once stood. Marco was quick to avoid the blow as he held his hands out.

"A friend invited me to spar." Marco replied, before asking a question in return. "What is going on here?"

Higgs' eyes narrowed. "You really have no idea?" She scoffed. "You really are a no-good squire. This is the Battle Colosseum. As in, fighting." Higgs emphasis the 'fighting' as she took her stance.

"Wouldn't someone get hurt? Like for real?" Marco asked. Eyeing the wounded on the floor.

"That's the point!" Higgs swung her sword once more toward Marco as Marco carefully dodged all of her onslaughts. "Stop your squirming and take your hits like a man."

"Well, luckily for me, I don't have to." Marco skillfully twist to avoid a slash down, allowing him entrance to her field. He was more of a real close quarter combat anyway as he forced Higgs back, detaching her from her broadsword and kicking her in the stomach. The blow was enough for her to be pushed back a couple of feet as she returned her sights on Marco.

"Are you even trying?" She argued as she dashed toward him and tried a series of punches followed by a kick. She definitely had the energy, but Marco could easily read her attacks, blocking each one with ease. "Why won't you take me seriously?" She punched toward his face, the source of her anger.

"Why won't you chill out." Marco, instead of blocking her punch, caught her fist. Before they knew it, they were locked in as each one gripped the other's hands.

"I'm not going to give up." Higgs said, tightening her grip over his hands.

"Me neither." Marco replied back as he did the same. It was then that they realized everyone else stopped fighting and were spectating their match.

"Marco?" Kelly finally appeared through the masses.

"Kelly?" Marco asked, earning a reaction from the girl he was fighting.

"Kelly?"

"Higgs?" Kelly replied, looking toward the squire.

"Wait, you know her?" Marco asked Kelly.

"Yeah, we used to go to school together." Kelly replied before looking at the girl in question. "Oh and we're childhood friends."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **There you have it. Like Star and Pony head, there were Kelly and Higgs. Next part would be the last of the three part chapter. -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


	5. Chapter 5 (part three)

**Hello Friend**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Synopsis: Marco and Star agreed to see other people after Star and Tom became engaged. It was difficult, but both realized that being close as they were could prove fatal to the stability of the kingdom of Mewni and everyone involved with it. Despite living with the Butterflies for some time now, Marco decided it was time to move once more.**

 **Luckily for him, he became good friends with Kelly who was in fact looking for a roommate. How convenient, right?**

 **oooOOOooo**

"So how exactly do you know him, Kelly?" Asked the young knight-in-training as she, along with the other two, were at a burger joint near Kelly's apartment. After realizing that Kelly was apparently a friend of both Marco and Kelly, the two ceased their fighting. They pulled down their stance, much to the dismay of the crowd as they walked away from the other fights. Kelly finally explained the set-up that was known as the Battle Colosseum. It was a well-known place where people from all around the universe could come and test their strength in hand-to-hand combat. Aside from the occasional wizard or sorcerer, it was mainly a battle of pure strength and quick thinking. The best part, there was a magical nurse in the form of a tongue that could heal most injuries.

Leslie, the nurse was quite gifted to be able to provide quick service to any individual that crawled their way to the tent. An important ruled explained by the girl was that the battle continued until one person was left standing. THERE WAS TO BE NO KILLING. NO EXCEPTION.

"Oh. So, then there's nothing to worry about. Is there?" Marco asked as he saw the crowd resuming their battle from before. A man with a giant battleaxe just lost his hand by a great sword. His opponent actually helped the man to the infirmary tent. Even an old man that was crawling toward the tent for some much-needed assistance, was now being carried by two other warriors.

"Of course not, you imbeciles. Everyone that participate in the Battle Colosseum, had pledge to the honor code engraved on the headstone by the entrance." Higgs informed, pointing toward a large stone by the gate. Marco took a quick glance at the boulder before they left the dimension to return to Kelly's world. At the burger place, Kelly insisted that she would pay for the group. They each placed their orders and waited patiently as the conversation resumed.

"Well, we met through Star and Pony Head. We were waiting in line for some goblin dogs, remember?" Kelly asked, smiling toward her roommate. Marco returned the expression. He remembered how he first thought Kelly was a simple organism made from mostly hair.

"Yeah. You really surprised me there. To think, under all of that hair, was a girl with a heart of gold." Marco teased before earning a punch from said girl.

"Would you stop that, before I change my mind about paying your meal." She warned. That didn't stop Marco. He simply reminded her that he still received royalties every month.

"Could the two of you stop with the lovey-dovey. It's making me sick to the stomach." Urged Higgs as she motioned a gag.

Both Kelly and Marco look toward the female squire as they spoke before looking at each other.

"We're not being lovey-dovey." "We're not being lovey-dovey."

Higgs was skeptical from the display. "Right. Well, I'm leaving after the meal. I don't want to associate myself with someone that decided to give up knighthood so easily." Higgs said, crossing her arms while looking the other way.

Marco then realized something. "Wait…is that what that fight was about? You're mad because I gave up being a squire?" Spoke Marco. Higgs said nothing, remaining as she was. "Look. The reason I became a squire wasn't so I could become a knight in shining armor. I did it to be close to my friend Star."

"I'm not listening to this." Higgs began, in the midst of getting up. As she did, Marco spoke out in a loud and clear voice.

"I love Star Butterfly!" That caused the girl to stop, her back facing toward the human boy. "I love her. I love her enough to leave my world, my friends, and my family. But… before I could confess… She began dating someone else with the intention of marrying him." His voice lost most of its firm from before. Instead, it was replaced by a familiar tone of sorrow. "There you have it. Happy now?" Spoke Marco, now frustrated with having to talk about it.

Higgs returned to her seat. "Of course not. And neither are you." She stated. Enough was said as their meals finally arrived.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Sorry for not posting a chapter each day like I intended. Things became complicated in my side and I couldn't really focus on my writing. For now, I wrote two chapters and will post the other one soon. Until next time! -sorrowXdarkness**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Friend**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Synopsis: Marco and Star agreed to see other people after Star and Tom became engaged. It was difficult, but both realized that being close as they were could prove fatal to the stability of the kingdom of Mewni and everyone involved with it. Despite living with the Butterflies for some time now, Marco decided it was time to move once more.**

 **Luckily for him, he became good friends with Kelly who was in fact looking for a roommate. How convenient, right?**

 **oooOOOooo**

A week has passed since he left the castle. Since then, he had received no text messages from Star. Honestly, it bothered him somewhat slightly that his supposed best friend was too occupied to have a simple conversation. Perhaps she was with Tom, cuddling together somewhere and swapping spit.

The very thought caused his grip on his phone to tightened. _What is wrong with me!_ He lifted himself off his bed and decided to take a walk. He knew it was drizzling outside. Fortunately, Kelly's apartment was close to several stores, including a cafe. Maybe buying a cup of coffee along with _pan de maiz_ would brighten his day. Anything to take away the feeling of sorrow accompanied by the images of his best friend.

Pushing his legs forward through the sidewalk, he began viewing his surroundings. Kelly, despite her impulsive behavior to fight, lived in a quiet town. The people were overall friendly and knew the teenage girl very well. Each morning there would be a knock on the door, revealing to be Ms. Rivers with a batch of fresh made muffins. The lady was so kind to share her creation with Kelly before noticing the newest member in their community.

"Now who is this? Your newest boyfriend? Did you finally break up with Tad?" The woman said before placing down the metal tray on a table and embracing the girl. Kelly was a bit uncomfortable by the display of affection, especially in front of Marco, as she pushed the older lady back.

"First off, I'm fine. And secondly, Marco isn't my boyfriend. He's just a friend and my new roommate." Kelly explained as she gestured toward the human boy. Marco waved at the neighbor before speaking on his behalf. Ms. Rivers was the nicest and soft-spoken person he had ever met. Being protective over Kelly, she spoke to Marco of how she viewed Kelly as if she was her own daughter and the implication it brought.

"Please look after her for me. She tends to forget to clean up after herself and preferred to eat fast food rather than a home cook meal. Oh and she sometime forgets to pic-" Kelly intervened.

"Okay. Okay. I think he got the picture. Protective mother, meet my friend. Friend, meet protective mother. We're good? Okay." Kelly said before pushing Ms. Rivers toward the door.

"Alright. Alright. I'll take my leave now." Ms. Rivers began, feigning hurt and sadness. "I know when I'm not wanted. Oh and Marco, try some muffin. I made it this morning. Toodle-oo!" Kelly closed the door, face clearly flushed as she gave a sheepish smile.

Taking his seat down a chair after ordering his coffee and bread, he let out a chuckle. It was probably the first time he ever saw Kelly so embarrassed. Actually, he was seeing a lot of different sides to her. "This cornbread is good too." He said before sipping his coffee. Thinking about her made his day a whole lot brighter.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **As you have read, I am going to build up both Marco and Kelly. Especially Kelly, since she had yet to be established fully. There are many things I could do with her since not much is really known about her. Like her parents, home, childhood and so forth. So for now, what did you think about this chapter? Please leave a review. Until next time! -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Friend**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Synopsis: Marco and Star agreed to see other people after Star and Tom became engaged. It was difficult, but both realized that being close as they were could prove fatal to the stability of the kingdom of Mewni and everyone involved with it. Despite living with the Butterflies for some time now, Marco decided it was time to move once more.**

 **Luckily for him, he became good friends with Kelly who was in fact looking for a roommate. How convenient, right?**

 **oooOOOooo**

Kelly and Marco decided to go shopping one late afternoon. An interesting experience, considering that she would go to the marketplace rather than a superstore to acquire her groceries. It made sense to the Latino child if the town was such a close community as it seemed to be. Upon their arrival in the marketplace, everyone was at first name basis as they greeted one another and discussing the usual topics at hand; politics, weather, economy and possibly some juicy romance in the town.

This week topic, Kelly and the new roommate. A couple of the wives were discussing among themselves of the possibility that the residential fighter, Kelly, finally got a proper boyfriend. It seems like Tad was not liked by the town folks, but it didn't matter. They weren't dating. Kelly was simply a good friend that was housing him until he could sort everything out. And by that, he meant with Star and his feelings for her. Nothing was really done, especially when they have yet to speak to each other after he left.

 _Did she even miss me?_

"Marco? Hello, earth to Marco." Kelly said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Sorry. Did you say something?"

"I said, let's go over there." Kelly insisted, pointing toward a stand far away from the gossiping wives.

"Oh, sure." They both pushed their way through the tight crowd. Somehow along the way, they both agreed to hold each other hands without first confirming the action to the other person. They didn't seem to mind it as the conjoined hand became tighter when the crowd became more frenzy. Kelly and Marco nearly tripped, but they caught each other and held their bodies close.

"Kelly!" A voice spoke out from a distance. It was loud enough for the two to detach from the sudden realization. They were holding each other more than was required. It was weird.

"Oh. Mr. Bugeyes" Kelly said, looking to find a man behind a wooden stand. The man was large as he was round. If he could pull in his appendages like a turtle, he could become a perfect ball. Below him lay an assortment of fishes of different shapes and sizes. The color was also something that attracted business as the owner smiled toward the young girl.

"Kelly, there you are. For a moment there, I thought you decided to head to a store to buy some fishes." The man began to jest. Earning a bright smile from the young warrior.

"Are you kidding? You are my fish store, Mr. Bugeyes. No one can catch fishes quite as good as you can. And you always listen to my stories." Kelly replied.

"Stories?" Marco said loud out to himself.

"Well, it's hard not to listen to them by how interesting they are. Tell you what, if you can tell me another well-rounded story to knock my socks off, I might just give you the deal of the week." The man winked upon completion. Marco was a bit taken back. The surrounding people were chatting up a storm as they began to form a circle around them. As if surrounded by a campfire, and they were the campers.

"Alright… How can I turn down a loyal fan?" Kelly questioned before taking a seat down on a log. Marco just stood there, in silence as the girl spoke. He wasn't sure what he should be doing, but everyone else seemed to get the program. They either took a seat or was laying down on the ground. Kelly spoke about a battle against a massive jitterfly. A beautiful round shape bug that lived in The Forest of No Returns. Originally, she didn't plan to fight the beast. Instead, it was a simple excursion through the forest to clear her mind over something.

"And what better why to clear your mind, but through a battle to the death." Kelly said, emphasizing the word 'death'. That got some listeners to "woooo". It was by Lady's fortune that she kept her broadsword with her at all time, tangled within her hair as she prepared the battle against the flying creature. The jitterfly was known to spit out a simply green goop that melted the tree bark behind Kelly as she carefully dodged the attack. As long as she kept her guard up, she could avoid the acidic attack.

Taking a swing, her attacks then found nothing but air as the creature proved to be too quick for her. She had to try something else as she used a stick like a javelin to impaled one of the wings of the jitterfly into a tree. That left the bug immobile as she raised her sword up high and delivered the final blow.

Marco had to covered his ears as the crowd cheered through their excitement. Mr. Bugeyes was very pleased with the story as he gave Kelly four extra fishes after purchasing her usual two mackerels. All in a cooler box that Kelly promised to return later as the two made their way to a stand that sold rice. Mr. Balk was very impressed as well with the story as he discounted the amount for the bag of rice by nearly 50%. Kelly simply took twice the usual amount and only had to pay for the one amount. Just as she reached out to grab the bag, Marco instead took the heavy pouch.

"Let me carry this, Kelly. I feel bad having you carry all those fishes around by yourself." Kelly took his offer and had him carry the rice. They left to see a few more stands, but not before the Mr. Balk spoke out.

"What a thoughtful boyfriend. He's a keeper, that one!" He shouted. And here come the gossiping wives along with everyone else. They were very keen to push the two of them together, it was beginning to bother her. Marco and her were just good friends. Nothing else.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Alright, this one is a bit longer than the rest. I hope this amount provided enough excitement until the next chapter. I'm not planning to make it any longer than 1000 words. It would defeat the purpose of a mini-series. -sorrowXdarkness**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Friend**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Synopsis: Marco and Star agreed to see other people after Star and Tom became engaged. It was difficult, but both realized that being close as they were could prove fatal to the stability of the kingdom of Mewni and everyone involved with it. Despite living with the Butterflies for some time now, Marco decided it was time to move once more.**

 **Luckily for him, he became good friends with Kelly who was in fact looking for a roommate. How convenient, right?**

 **oooOOOooo**

"Arugh!" Kelly roared, bursting through the entrance to their shared apartment with a cooler in one hand and a bag in the other. Marco followed a moment after as he noticed the dent on the door. Kelly was infuriated. The entire time they were at the marketplace, the people wouldn't stop talking about her and Marco being a couple. At first, Kelly simply ignored the rumors. Especially since the source of the chatters were from the annoying housewives looking for something exciting to brighten up their lives. Then, when the people she bought food from were talking about it and commenting how better off she was with Marco than with Tad, it got annoying. It was annoying how much they brought up her ex-boyfriend and comparing him to Marco. She must have heard Tad's name popping up in their conversation like at least twenty times.

"Kelly?" Marco closed the door with his leg before walking over and putting the bags down on the counter-top. "Are you alright?" He asked, closing in to place a soft touch of his hand on her shoulders. Kelly replied by dropping her head and kicking the wall a tad hard.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing his name out of their mouths. I mean, don't they know how much I'm trying to forget about him? And here they are, bringing him up like it was common news." Kelly began as she felt Marco's hand still on her shoulder.

"Hey…look, I know you're annoyed and mad by all of this. But you got to realize that this is a small town. Everyone practically knows the business of everyone else's. From what I've seen, you're like the town's idol. Of course, they would be all over you. That just shows how much you mattered to them." Marco said. By the time he said that, Kelly had turned around and was enveloped in his arms.

"I know…and I do love everyone in this town… I just can't stand hearing his name…"

"I know." Was all she heard from Marco. There was a moment of silence as they both embraced one another.

Kelly really needed that. She needed Marco in that moment to relieve the stress from today's groceries shopping. It was definitely a perk to be able to hug someone with open arms. His chest was both warm and inviting as she had her eyes closed, thinking of how thoughtful Marco was.

Tad would usually let things just hover over him. Never really letting anything or anyone get to him. When it came with Kelly, he suggested that she just chill. They were only words that had no real effect. But right now, Marco's words did have an effect on her. She also couldn't hug Tad like she was doing with Marco. There was a huge difference in height and a lack of a torso from Tad. Ironically, Tad did not like being carried around in her arms, but didn't mind living inside her hair and hanging out on top of it to talk to her.

"Come, relax." Marco began as he led her to the living room. "I'll take care of dinner." Insisted her roommate.

"Huh? But it's my turn." Kelly said, pointing toward a calendar that was perfectly calibrated to display who was in charge of cooking for the day. It was designed and created by Marco Diaz to promote equality and fairness in the apartment. The calendar also included chores like laundry, cleaning and shopping. They both agreed to do the shopping together, so they could carry more. Today's kitchen duty fell on Kelly, symbolized by the cyan blue along with the first letter of her name.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Consider it a freebie, roomie."

"Thanks." Kelly replied, taking a seat on the couch. It was definitely nice to have someone else doing something rather than her. She was always the one that did something, while Tad simply stood on top of her head and did nothing. She made the plans, made the reservation, stood in line, held most of the conversation, and paid the bills.

Although it only has been a week since he came to live with her, she was beginning to think how fortunate she was for having a friend like him. It would for sure be a bummer when he leaves. And then some. For a guy like Marco to be single, it was truly a shame. Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like him. Kelly even found his awkwardness adorable. The way he stammers when caught by surprised, his fixation in his morning routine in proper hygiene and his caring heart. The once bright smile that appeared in the surface of Kelly's face turned upside down. Her eyes were on the television, but they weren't watching what was on. Instead, they were just staring into space as Kelly thought about how life would be once he leaves.

Especially when he gets a girlfriend. It wouldn't look good if he got a girlfriend and was still leaving with her. And what about the girlfriend? Would she even respect and cherish him? Would they even understand how awesome of a guy he was and how lucky they would be for having him in their lives.

"Kelly! What do you say to Mackerel patties for dinner?" Marco asked excitedly from the kitchen. Marco already put most of what they got today away.

"Sounds great, roomie! Great." She whispered that last part. Returning to stare at the boring TV. What a dreadful day it would be when he leaves. Part of her wished he would stay for indefinite.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Alright, I managed to finish this chapter a lot faster than expected. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. For the next several chapters, we'll be returning to a more comical and enriching experience between the two as I introduce more characters from the series. Please leave a review as they continue to motivate me. Until next time! -sorrowXdarkness**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Friend**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Synopsis: Marco and Star agreed to see other people after Star and Tom became engaged. It was difficult, but both realized that being close as they were could prove fatal to the stability of the kingdom of Mewni and everyone involved with it. Despite living with the Butterflies for some time now, Marco decided it was time to move once more.**

 **Luckily for him, he became good friends with Kelly who was in fact looking for a roommate. How convenient, right?**

 **oooOOOooo**

In the early morning, both Marco and Kelly were fast asleep in their respective rooms. Marco usually wakes up around 6:30 AM, but it was currently 3:01 AM. The sun had yet to come up, and Marco's internal alarm was nowhere near to ringing. Suddenly, a bright light lit his room as a soft and constant sound could be heard in his room. Feeling the illuminating light, Marco Diaz began to stir from his sleep. The moment he opened his eyes, a hand appeared and pressed itself down onto his mouth. Preventing any scream from being heard, Marco could only manage to let out a muffled cry of surprise. His eyes were wide awake by the sudden surprise of a hand over his mouth, and the owner of said hand.

She stood over him, eyeing sharply at him. Although it had been a few weeks since they last met, she looked exactly the same yet different. No longer was there a friend before him, but someone he used to be close to. She made it clear last time. What they once had, was no longer the case. There was no warmth in her hand that covered his mouth. She actually did it pretty rough.

"Mm-mm-mm?" Spoke Marco as he pushed the hand away with his own. Appearing before him through a portal was Hekapoo in the flesh. A total shocker, especially when Marco ruined his friendship with Hekapoo to help Star with her sleepwalking problem.

"Yes, it's me. I need your help." Spoke the dimensional witch.

"But, I thought you said you didn't trust me for any more missions?"

Hekapoo's glare hardened. She pointed a sharp finger as she spoke. "I still don't, but I don't have much of a choice. I need you. So are you in?"

Marco thought about it for a moment. Seeing Hekapoo was definitely nice. He felt he hasn't been doing much to move on from Star. Perhaps fixing his relationship with Hekapoo was a start toward the right direction. He did like hanging out with her, especially when they go into a random tavern from another dimension and order up some drinks. No ice-cream could beat a De Re Swirl.

"Alright. I'm in." Spoke the human. "Let me just write a quick note for Ke-" Began Marco before he felt a hand clutching onto his shirt.

"No time. Let's go." Spoke Hekapoo.

Before Marco could let out a word of protest, he and Hekapoo disappeared into the portal she made above his bed. Interestingly enough, the portal did not disappear as it remained as it were.

 **oooOOOooo**

"Aaaaahhhh!" Screamed Marco as he fell through the sky. It only lasted for a few seconds before he felt a familiar friend below him. It was his dragon-cycle, Nacho, as Hekapoo took command of the fiery beast. "Nacho! It never gets old seeing you, old friend." He gave a friendly pat on the dragon's back. "Alright, where to?"

The grip on Hekapoo's hands increased as she spoke the accursed place forbidden even for her. A place that only one person known to the dimensional witch to have gone to and returned. And she just picked him up from his apartment. If it was any other place, she couldn't have consider bringing him in. Not after he broke her trust and putting possibly the entire multi-universe in danger. All for one girl; a princess named Star Butterfly.

"Dela Etreum"

Marco nearly lost his grip on Hekapoo's person as he began to recall his time at that dreadful place. A place he happened to come across by chance. He heard a rumor that one of Hekapoo's clones were there, and not realizing the full extent of Dela Etreum, he continued through. A mistake that nearly cost him his life. It was no joke when he said he narrowly escaped with barely his trousers on. His right arm began to twitch from the mere mention of that place.

"Marco? Are you still with me?" Hekapoo said, flying Nacho through several clouds in the sky. He was non-responsive after she mentioned where they were going, but it was understandable. It struck a chord even to her, the forger of all dimensional scissors. Still, she needed him focus for the journey before them.

"Yeah… I…j…just give me a sec." Marco insisted, calming his beating heart. Of all places to go to, it just had to be Dela Etreum. _Well, what great place to make up, then a place where most would end up._ Marco chuckled internally as he and Hekapoo continued to fly through the sky.

Meanwhile, Kelly woke up from the sudden craving for a goblin dog. Or perhaps two, you could never tell with someone like her. Thinking that Marco wouldn't mind a nice early morning goblin dog, she barged right in to wake him up. As she opened the door, she was met with a weird portal hovering over his bed and the strange sound that could be heard from within.

"Marco?" Kelly approached the portal. It was a dimensional portal leading to somewhere else. _Did Marco make this?_ Then she noticed something by his nightstand. She shook her head. _No…he wouldn't have left his dimensional scissor behind._ Taking Marco's pair of scissor, Kelly jumped. "I'm coming Marco!" Kelly decided to pursue the trail. After all, if Marco was in any danger, then Kelly was there to help him out. That is what friends are for.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I do apologize for the lack of updates. I wrote several chapters, but none of them I really find "suitable" for this story. I actually found a different approach in making chapters, so I will begin to update this quite frequently. Please be patient with me. Until next time!** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Friend**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Synopsis: Marco and Star agreed to see other people after Star and Tom became engaged. It was difficult, but both realized that being close as they were could prove fatal to the stability of the kingdom of Mewni and everyone involved with it. Despite living with the Butterflies for some time now, Marco decided it was time to move once more.**

 **Luckily for him, he became good friends with Kelly who was in fact looking for a roommate. How convenient, right?**

 **oooOOOooo**

"How much further?" Spoke Marco as he turned his head toward the direction they came from. The dimensional portal was no longer visible as they flew nearly fifteen minutes through the air. Hekapoo kept quiet during the trip, keeping her focus on their destination. Even Nacho let out a roar, indicating his curiosity.

"We should be there soon." Spoke the witch finally. Thinking on what to say, Marco began to open his mouth. Only to be interrupted by his partner. "Could you tell me your experience with Dela Etreum? I mean, no one really returns from that place. So how did a fleshwad, like yourself, managed to get out from a place like that?"

Marco internally sighed. They were back to 'fleshwad', a term she used to call him during the beginning of their relationship as partners. She didn't think much of him, especially when no human ever left their dimension. They were on the low scale in both magic and fun that Hekapoo found no reason to acknowledge them as anything more than 'fleshwads'.

"Well, it started off as a regular morning. A regular morning when I was still hunting you. It was half past 7 interdimensional time when I came across an old hermit. He mentioned of a place that only a few could go at a time, but all would go in time."

"When you die…" Hekapoo said, interrupting him but also providing something else. Misinterpretation.

He shook his head, disagreeing with that statement. "He didn't quite say it like that. He said…"

 _"Not alive?"_ Spoke the confused man. The hermit nodded as he revealed to the traveler of a place that may hold what he was looking for. If he walked through a trail ahead, he would find a shrine dedicated to a local empress that once ruled the land. Turning east, he would eventually stumble upon two pillars bound together by a chain on top.

Not so surprising, Hekapoo took them to a similar site with two familiar pillars chained together by some binds. "We're here." Said Hekapoo as they descended to the ground, jumping off from the dragon cycle as they stood before the monument.

"It looks just like the one I went through." Marco said, getting close to examine the stone columns. "Wait… this has a chain at the bottom."

Hekapoo scoffed. "So?"

"So…the one I went through was only bound on top." He pointed with his finger. "I went through the space on the bottom." Hekapoo walked toward the columns and took out a sharp blade, half of a pair of scissor as she slashed down on the metal chain that tied the pillar together. It didn't break.

"Great. Just great." Hekapoo said, making her blade to disappear before leaning on the stone.

"So now what?" Marco asked plainly.

"I don't know. Give me a minute to think." Said the dimensional witch. She began to rant to herself. The stress of being a member of the council, dealing with the counterfeit dimensional scissors, and her decision to get him involve with this mission.

Marco then turned at the chains. Thinking back, he remembered the sudden impulse to think of home. It was well over ten years, and he had yet to return home. Was there still a home to return to once everything was done? Jackie would probably be seeing someone. Heck, it wouldn't surprise him if he found out she was married. Star would probably be back in Mewni. And what of his family? Were they worried? Or did they settled with the fact that their boy was no longer returning.

Then a strange chain of thoughts began to emerge from his inner conscious. Everyone was carrying on with their lives. He had no place to return to. He was actually alone. Those thoughts were replaying in his mind as he unconsciously grabbed a hold of the chain with his bare hand. It happened to be his right hand as he felt a tingling feeling in his head.

Just then the chain snapped into two, surprising both Marco and Hekapoo as he stood back.

 _"Only the top portion is restricted, allowing passage through the bottom to be accessible."_ Spoke the hermit. _"To enter, you simple have to be not alive._ "

"How did you do that?"

"By not being alive…." Spoke Marco as he stared at his hand. For a moment, he felt the source of a familiar entity. It's frightening to remember such a sensation as he examined his control over his hand. Everything was as it should be, but why didn't he feel like himself?

A force suddenly appeared before them. A portal was being opened at the bottom of the stone pillars as it began to suck Marco in. At first, he resisted. Placing great weight on his two feet. Hekapoo latched onto him through his arm as she spoke. "I don't know what you did, but here we are. Ready?" She said, looking toward him for confirmation. It was no easy feat to get someone to go to Dela Etreum willingly. You either have to be a fool or a moron to agree to that. Then again, she was no better. She wished she could simply ignore the call, but she couldn't. A lot was riding on her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Marco said as they both slowly made their way through the portal. Not realizing the danger that awaits for them.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Sorry for the slight delay. I planned to upload this a few days ago, but kept delaying the editing process. Hoped you enjoyed it. Until next time!** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Friend**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Synopsis: Marco and Star agreed to see other people after Star and Tom became engaged. It was difficult, but both realized that being close as they were could prove fatal to the stability of the kingdom of Mewni and everyone involved with it. Despite living with the Butterflies for some time now, Marco decided it was time to move once more.**

 **Luckily for him, he became good friends with Kelly who was in fact looking for a roommate. How convenient, right?**

 **oooOOOooo**

The transition between both worlds felt the same as it did the first time. Twisted and unbearable. It felt like his entire body went through a washing machine, now left to drop on the dead floor. The ground was made of several bones that were stitched together, leaving hardly a gap. Still as creepy as they were the first time around.

Despite the discomforts, Marco was the first to get up. Viewing himself, he found himself back to his older appearance. He viewed his figure. The sleeves were torn to pieces by the sheer mass of his arms. He still wore his pants which were now stretched to adapt to his new size. It was convenient that he decided to wear sweatpants to sleep in.

"I'm back to my age…" Gasped Marco, viewing his hands and then arms. His incredible strong arms as he made a flex. His excitement quickly died out when he heard some groan from nearby. "Hekapoo!" He ran to the source of the sound as he crouched. Hekapoo was a bit stunned by the ride as she held her head in pain.

"I'm fine…didn't think it would be this rough." She managed to say before picking herself up. She brushed off his hand for assist. Instead, she took point as she viewed their surroundings. They were standing on a huge pedestal made of bones. Below where they stood, was a mountain that displayed flow of life coursing through each plane.

Nearby them, there was another huge pedestal made of bones on top of a similar mountain. Perhaps it was the gate used by Marco during his first excursion, thought the woman. Turning her attention to her partner, she suggested they find a way down. Marco nodded, knowing very well where to commence. If it was anything like before, then the first step was to see a certain foe.

Walking straight toward the center, there was a strange lever with a clear sign of 'DO NOT TOUCH'.

"Seriously?" Hekapoo asked as Marco stood by the lever.

"Just watch." Spoke the human as he slowly reached toward the device. The moment he touched it, a strange creature appeared with a clear book in his hand.

"CAN'T YOU READ!" Spoke an oddly shaped lantern fellow. Marco gave a quick wave as the lantern then looked at the two arrivals.

"Oh…it's you again. Bark-o…you old chap."

"It's nice to see you again. And it's Marco. Marco Diaz." Spoke the now adult Marco, a bit annoyed for the error from the lantern.

"Oh course…so what are you doing here Bark-o Maiz?"

Before Marco could speak, Hekapoo charged right in. "We're here to see what is causing the strange multi-dimensional tremors." She was about to poke him aggressively, being that she was a bit tensed from being around a traitorous friend. But as she did, she realized her finger simply passed through his form. Even more so, he did not register her gesture. Not even her presence as he simply stared towards Marco's direction. Hekapoo turned towards her companion.

"He's like that." Marco explained. A bit cryptic for her taste as she crossed her arms before Marco spoke. "Lanz… We need passage down below."

The lantern fellow let out a long exasperated sigh. "Fine!" He said before pulling on the very lever Marco touched. The surrounding floor began to tremble a bit before they descended through an elevator-like platform. Making their way down the mountain, they were able to see the area more clearly. There was a forest underneath them that stretched all around the place. Winged creatures could be seen flying around from a distance. The sound of a waterfall was heard as they made their way toward a clearing at the bottom. The place was indeed vast, but it was also enclosed if one were to get a good look around. If Marco had to make a comparison, it would be like being inside a snow globe. Except no snow and it wasn't pretty.

"This is so…" Hekapoo began.

"Cool?" Marco finished, flashing her a playful smile.

"Small." She said instead, giving Marco a stern stare. Not playing along their usual banter like they used to do. He wasn't too broken up about it. He knew he was pressing his luck, but being on another adventure with her brought out that side of him. The adventurous and confident fellow that also enjoys the conversation with his partner.

As they were about to land, Hekapoo prepared to jump down. A move that would have proved fatal, if it wasn't for Marco's reaction speed. Before she could leave the platform, Marco's outstretched hand managed to latch itself to her dress. Pulling back and preventing her from leaving.

"Hey!" She began to said, eyes clearly aflame. "What do you think you're doing!"

Marco pointed toward where she was planning to land. Throwing his shoe down to the ground, only to be swallowed by an unknown maw.

"Oh." Spoke the girl. "Thanks." It was something. To thank someone for saving their lives.

The platform landed to the dirt ground with a loud thud. A ghoulish shriek could be heard from below their feet as the lantern person floated ahead. He was unfazed by the disorder around him as he began speaking of the last time Marco was here. "I'm in utter shock, to say the least. It's not everyday you get to see the same fellow twice. Especially when they promised to not return for a second time, hm?" He turned to Marco for a quick glance. "Did we forget our little proposal?"

Marco was quick to reply. "Afraid not. But something came up and for now, I have to tarnish our good name for the sake of my world. After all, there's no point in keeping my integrity for a world that no longer exist. Am I right?" Marco said, shifting from an apologetic one to a friendly one.

Lanz maintain his facial expression for the most part when the now 30 years old man spoke. "I suppose so. Come. We need to go before those pesky cats come out to play."

Hekapoo was not too concerned over what danger could lurk through this uncharted land. "Seriously? I don't think we need to worry too much over some cats?"

They kept walking as Marco responded to Hekapoo's comment. "Trust me. It's better to avoid a confrontation with them. For now, I think I have an idea where we're going." He shifted towards their guide. "Are we near Aldn Decras by any chance?"

"Indeed, old chap. We should be there in a few. Before I forget, this sudden shift in imbalance seemed to appear and disappear at will. Whoever this intruder is, she is not from this dimension." As he spoke, he made sure to emphasize the word 'she'.

 **oooOOOooo**

"Thanks again, Jorby…" Kelly said, thanking her friend for picking up his phone so early in the morning. Truth to be told, he was her last option to find her friend. Well, before Star Butterfly. But there was no way she could ask Star for her help. Things were already complicated as it was between her and Marco… and Kelly herself as well. It would be weird to get her to find her 'supposed bestie' when he went missing. Especially when you've been blowing that person off to hang out with some hot headed Lucitor boy that continued to fail at his anger management classes. Subconsciously, Kelly felt that Star should have done more for Marco.

The guy spent most of his life, up until now, chasing hundreds if not thousands of clones to acquire dimensional scissors. A feat not many could achieve except through connections alone. Something that Butterflies have well-established. He also became a hero after he risked his life to fight against Toffee. The more Kelly thought about it, the firmer she was about not giving Marco to Star.

 _Or anyone…_

As Jorby continued to follow the trail, Kelly's mind continued to be filled with Marco.

 _Don't worry, bestie… I'm coming for you._

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I'm so sorry for the late reply. Life continue to press down on me, especially when I have multiple jobs. Still, I found the sudden reviews invigorating to say the least. Hoped you enjoy this chapter. Onward to the next one!** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_


	12. Chapter 12

**By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Synopsis: Marco and Star agreed to see other people after Star and Tom became engaged. It was difficult, but both realized that being close as they were, could prove fatal to the stability of the kingdom of Mewni and everyone involved with it. Despite living with the Butterflies for some time now, Marco decided it was time to move once more.**

 **Luckily for him, he became good friends with Kelly who was in fact looking for a roommate. How convenient, right?**

 **oooOOOooo**

"Marco! I'm so getting you back for this!" Shouted the fire witch as she blocked another assault from the ferocious 'furballs' that attacked them. Marco was holding his ground as well, as Lanz simply awaited to resume their excursion.

"I told you to follow my lead!" Marco retorted as he pulled back and then thrust forward. Piercing the belly of the beast before they disappeared through the dust. The 'kittens' spat balls of fire at them. Marco was quick to open a portal to return the attack back at them. Ending with the stage being covered in dust for a moment before the wind blew them off. "There! We should be fine for a while. Please do what I say for now on. I don't want to fight a battle that could easily be avoided." Marco said, sheathing his blade back in place before returning Hekapoo's pair of scissors. Through Marco's discovery, they could not create portals out of Dela Etreum. But, they could create portals within this plane, which aided in them fending off the flaming furballs directed towards their person.

Hekapoo scoffed. "Fine! But after this, I'm so going to make you pay." That kept the girl from making anymore noise as they resumed their walk. Lanz was already moving after they finished off the last kitten. Catching up, Hekapoo spoke to Lanz of how rude it was to go ahead. Lanz said not a word, refusing to acknowledge her presence. Making the woman in charge of inter-dimensional travel angry.

"Look…" Marco began. "He's not someone easily intimidated. Let's just focus on the mission." Marco placed a soft touch of his hand on her shoulder.

Hekapoo sighed. This was not the way she was hoping to go about on this mission. If there was anything to say about this, was that she was putting the mission in jeopardy. Since coming here, Marco was the one pulling her out of trouble and taking charge. Honestly, she recruited the human so she could travel through the plane without a hitch, but it seemed she was the one standing in her own way. Perhaps it was better if she simply put aside her anger and focus on what was in front of her. "Okay. I'm sorry. Let's go, Marco."

With that, they kept their walk. Something that Marco noticed, but said not a thing, was how she referred to him by his first name.

"We're here." Lanz spoke as they stood before a shrine. It was guarded by two skeletal creatures with massive wings. Each one held a weapon; a trident and scythe.

"Finally!" Hekapoo said. Looking around for any abnormalities. Nothing. "So where is she?"

Marco did the same as he looked around. "I don't sense a thing. Do we have to wait for her to come again?"

"Exactly." Lanz spoke. "It seems that she is searching for something or someone. She usually come around this time. So she should be here soon." Lanz said before clearing up his throat. "Which brings me to this." He activated something as his body began to glow, followed by the two guardians. Just before their eyes, the guardians began to animate. Shifting slowly off from their pedestals with glowing eyes. The weapon they presented in their hands were covered in dust, but became not an issue as they slammed them down on the floor. The effect was a well sharpen display of weapons.

"I need your help in stopping that intruder. Would you mind giving me a hand?" Lanz said, staring at them with the guardians standing behind him.

 **oooOOOooo**

"Are you sure he's in there?" Kelly asked as they arrived to their next destination. It was faint now, but Jorby insisted that Marco was inside that strange portal below them. They stood by a cliff, viewing the portal still sucking in any nearby creatures.

"Definitely." Jorby said before he felt Kelly's weight now gone. "Whoa whoa whoa. You're not thinking of entering that portal, are you Kelly?" Jorby began.

"Marco's inside there. He needs me." Kelly said before jumping off. The portal's force began to pull her in midair, but Kelly quickly threw a chain toward Jorby. "Jorby catch!" Jorby reacted quickly as he charged toward the end piece and grabbed it with his mouth before falling down on the ground. He made sure to keep his distance as he saw his friend being sucked into the portal.

"You better be grateful, Marco Diaz. It's not every day that Kelly go out of her way to help."

On the other side, Kelly went through the intense eddies. One after another before finally coming out on the rough ground without any warning. Kelly groaned as she picked herself up from the floor. She coughed up from the dust she swallowed. She was on some pedestal, but it was hollow in the middle.

Kelly then heard the roar of a familiar beast that descended toward her. "Nacho!" She affectionately caressed the winged beast before popping her number one question. "Where is Marco?"

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Who is this 'intruder'? Find out next chapter! So until then, see you next time! Oh, before I forget, I will try to write more often, but until my schedule becomes consistent, it would be difficult in keeping that promise. So, I'm sorry if you don't hear from me through my updates.** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Friend**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Synopsis: Marco and Star agreed to see other people after Star and Tom became engaged. It was difficult, but both realized that being close as they were, could prove fatal to the stability of the kingdom of Mewni and everyone involved with it. Despite living with the Butterflies for some time now, Marco decided it was time to move once more.**

 **Luckily for him, he became good friends with Kelly who was in fact looking for a roommate. How convenient, right?**

 **oooOOOooo**

As they waited, Hekapoo began to look toward her partner's direction. He was tending to his sword before the coming battle. She returned her sight on the ground, with guilt picking at her core. Honestly, she should have told him the truth. It was stupid, really. She became so aflame by his betrayal by omitting the truth from her. Yet, she was doing the same as they awaited for the intruder to make her appearance. She was no better than him back then. But before she could make a shift in thought, a portal appeared above them. A large one at that.

"Here she is." Lanz began as he gestured for the guardians to commence their advances. Both of them floated toward the portal as the gate pulled out an orb. A massive ball of magical energy as it protected the caster as they completely traveled toward their plane of existence. The guardians' attacks were ineffective as the orb continue to make its way. Seeing how physical attacks were ineffective, Marco decided to try a different approach. Using the scissors he borrowed from Hekapoo, he lifted himself up toward the height of the orb. As he did so, he began to gather his magical energy. Hunting down Hekapoo's clones brought many changes in the young lad. For starters, he was no longer a lad, but a warrior. Enriched by the studies by the ancient monks, meaning he could do this.

Making a simple gesture of his hand, he cast a burst of flames that resembled a shotgun as it left an impact on the field. The orb was pushed back as Marco began to fall. Only to use the scissors once more to grab the upper hand. Hekapoo followed his lead, not wanting to let him do all the work.

Making several clones of herself, she disappeared through her own portals. Each one bore a blade from a pair of scissors in each hand as they descended onto the force field and continuously stabbed its defensive. Making use of the opportunity, Marco used his own blade enhanced by magic. He slammed down on the orb, making it fall down closer to the ground. Just then, the orb finally had a chance to react. Making use of its veil, the caster performed several rings of magic around itself before propelling anyone nearby back. The purple twirls of fire left some damage on the human, though Hekapoo was hardly affected by the flames. She stood her ground but disappeared when she felt another attack coming from within the ball of magic. She was right as dark arrows shot out all around, she teleported just in time to avoid her main person. Several of her clones didn't make the jump inside as they disappeared in flames.

The intruder slowly made its way toward the ground before resuming its attack. Giving Hekapoo and Marco a chance to regroup. The guardians made no waste as they appeared at the orb. One in the front, with the other from behind. They continued to attack, taking in any magical attacks the intruder may have. They were highly resistance to magic, but then the intruder shifted gears. Using a spell, the ground below them began to cave in from under the guardians' feet. By the time it reached their waist, the ground closed their mouths at the two protectors. This left them partially paralyzed.

Marco appeared from his portal before swinging his blade; forming a slash of gale toward the intruder. It left a small scratch toward the center. Not enough to peek in, but enough to get the intruder's attention. Black butterflies spread out from the small gap before surrounding the human warrior. Hekapoo knew something was about to happen as she used one of her clones to push Marco away as the butterflies flew around her. As they did, they closed in on the clone before a negative barrier encased the clone, leaving her trapped. It didn't end there, the barrier then had its way with the clone as it perform an implosion. The cry of the clone brought Marco out of his daze from the shove. Jumping toward the orb, he performed some slashes directly with his blade before kicking the orb back with his sheer strength of his leg.

"I command thee!" Marco made use of the spell he learned while cross-dressing in the planes of Nama. It was a female only dimension. Meaning his appearance was a problem. While there, he learned how to apply makeup and also have to perform several water techniques. Water poured from his palm before forming a rope that wrapped around the orb. Using his strength, he started swinging his opponent around like a huge wrecking ball. Reaching optimum speed, he let go, seeing the ball hurling toward several trees. It broke through several trees as it fell to the ground. The ground broke several times as the field became covered in dust.

As expected, though Marco. His body was feeling the toll of his expenses. Using several techniques, one after another, was taxing. His legs were beginning to feel like jelly as he tried to keep them firm.

Hekapoo appeared next to Marco. "Is it over?"

Marco shook his head. The battle was far from over. And he was right.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **What did you think of the action sequence? Who exactly is this intruder? Did I give out any hints at all? Perhaps, but then again…perhaps not. Either way, please stay tune for the next chapter!** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Friend**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Synopsis: Marco and Star agreed to see other people after Star and Tom became engaged. It was difficult, but both realized that being close as they were, could prove fatal to the stability of the kingdom of Mewni and everyone involved with it. Despite living with the Butterflies for some time now, Marco decided it was time to move once more.**

 **Luckily for him, he became good friends with Kelly who was in fact looking for a roommate. How convenient, right?**

 **oooOOOooo**

Before the dust could clear, several strands of magic attached themselves onto the pair. Marco was quick to cut off one in time to release his hands. He threw his blade at Hekapoo, freeing her as she disappeared through her portal. She reappeared to free Marco. At least she tried to, but the magical strands then flung Marco like a rock to the ground.

"Marco!" Hekapoo cried.

The impact left a crater, but the human resumed his standing. Lifting himself from the ground, he yelled out. "Hekapoo, look out!" The strands took hold of her before emitting a shock toward her body.

"Ahhhhhh!" She shrieked before dropping toward the ground. The move was extremely effective as they were down a one woman army person. Marco teleported, only to grab hold of his friend and keeping his distance from the strands. He cast another blast of fire to distract the intruder before turning his attention to his friend. Right now, they needed to maintain their force. Seeing no way but that, Marco performed healing magic. Something he learned directly from Lord Sauder. It wasn't practical for battle, especially when it uses a lot of magical power, but he needed Hekapoo to continue fighting.

The magical circle appeared to surround the fainted partner before restoring her back to health.

"Marco?" She said, regaining her conscious.

"No time." He blocked one of the strands of magic from grapping hold of them. "I need you to focus on the enemy."

"Right." Using her powers, her clones and her barraged the strands with their attacks, pushing them back to the orb. The orb glowed brightly before casting another spell. This time it wasn't directed towards them. They were directed towards the two guardians still trapped by the ground. They made contact before performing their magic over the guardians.

"Oh no…" Marco said.

Lanz had his normally stoic expression disappeared. In front of him, his two guardians began to convert into another set of monsters. Ones that were not his to control. Whoever this intruder was, she had many cards up her sleeves.

"You got to be kidding me!" Hekapoo exclaimed. The ground below them spared them as the guardians had their sights on the two partners. A tiger and a dragon guardians charged toward Hekapoo and Marco.

 **oooOOOooo**

"Come on! Where is he!" Kelly shouted, flying up in the air. She was using Nacho to give a helping hand in finding Marco. As she decided to return to the start to find a clue, she saw a blast from afar. It caught her by surprise, but she quickly shook it off. It could possibly be from Marco, or whomever brought him into this weird place. "Hurry, Nacho! Marco needs us!"

To think, her heart was pounding down a house inside. This shouldn't be happening. She shouldn't be thinking like this. But she was. She was. The fear that something terrible was happening to Marco clouded her judgment as she had nothing but herself and Nacho to aid her human friend. _Please be okay, Marco Diaz._

 **oooOOOooo**

"I'm totally not okay!" Marco shouted as he was pushed back from the dragon-like beast.

"Great! For a moment, I thought you were actually enjoying this!" Hekapoo said, grunting as she kept her hold against the tiger-like beast.

"I'm so not!" Marco demanded as he slashed at the beast, only to be stunned when the beast grabbed hold of his blade with its teeth. "Oh crud." The dragon swung Marco like a rag doll until he let go of the sword. Marco landed hard to the ground as the dragon spat the sword away from Marco's reach. Satisfied, the dragon let out a roar. Only to be struck down by a broadsword. The sword impaled the dragon between his eyes as it fell down. Eventually returning to its original form before crumbling into pieces. The newcomer landed down gracefully before standing before running towards Marco. He was surprised to see her, but happy nonetheless. The hug she gave was surprisingly warm as he felt a moment peace.

"Marco! Holy Cod! Look at you!" Kelly began, taking a moment to stare at his 'bod'. Then she noticed the state he was in. "Cod! Look at you! You're bleeding…"

"Guys… As much as I like a nice reunion, I still need help!" Hekapoo screamed as the tiger pushed her back with a roar. Seeing how they managed to defeat one of the converted guardians, a hand stuck out from the cracks. Cracks formed by one of Marco's attacks as they cast a spell on the remaining converted guardian. The tiger grew before turning his eyes from its original green to mystical purple.

Kelly ran, taking her sword in the process, as she leaped and performed a vertical slash. The tiger stood there, unaffected by her attack.

Hekapoo took a swing at it as she held a giant halberd that burst in flames as it made contact with the beast. Marco used the time to grabbed his sword, but then he felt something. Just as he was about to grab his sword, his hand stopped. It felt foreign. Like it no longer his to control.

"Marco! Hurry up, man…" Hekapoo shouted.

Marco blinked before realizing he was able to move his hand now. Grabbing his weapon he provided support for the group. That was when it happened. The tainted guardian began blasting out magical blast from its mouth. Impacting the ground as the group dodged at the last minute. With their quick thinking, they were ill-prepared to avoid a pound as the tiger beast slammed Hekapoo deep into the ground. Kelly was next as she was pushed back by the wailing roar. Just as the beast was about to finish her off, Marco's body reacted.

Kelly flinched as she expected the blow to hurt 'a lot', but it never did. Opening her eyes, she found Marco holding back the giant paw. The beast's eyes grew in intensity as the force behind the paw increased tenfold.

Marco grunted as he tried to maintain his hold against the guardian. Marco got to one knee when he felt something was happening.

 _You're going to have to do better than that… partner._

Marco felt his hands moving on their hold as he felt a force pushing him back. He actually felt he was being pushed back from within his body as a separate entity took control of his body. His body readjusted the blade and perform a slash. What surprised Marco and everyone else, was that the slash managed to cut the guardian in half.

It didn't end there. His body shifted his attention towards the strange orb. Leaping into the sky, he hacked at the force field several times until it broke into pieces. The intruder took a step back, still concealing their appearance with some kind of magical shroud. Marco closed the gap, at least his body did as he was about to slash the girl. Just then she reached out her arm, stopping the blade with her bare hands. They were coated with magic as they began to spread onto the blade and then to his hands. The moment they touched, Marco felt a distant memory.

His hand became monstrous during his earlier adventure with Star. His broken arm took the form of a tentacle as he became tainted by how powerful his new appendage was. With his judgment clouded, he entered the battle with an unfair advantage and nearly ate his rival. Although Star cured Marco from that spell, part of him still felt like he was still there. Still inside him, hiding for the right time.

 **The time was now.**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **There you have it. The next chapter would be a doozy. Until next time!-** _ **sorrowxdarkness**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Friend**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **A Star Vs. The Forces of Evil fanfic**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Synopsis: Marco and Star agreed to see other people after Star and Tom became engaged. It was difficult, but both realized that being close as they were could prove fatal to the stability of the kingdom of Mewni and everyone involved with it. Despite living with the Butterflies for some time now, Marco decided it was time to move once more.**

 **Luckily for him, he became good friends with Kelly who was in fact looking for a roommate. How convenient, right?**

 **oooOOOooo**

Just then, the woman's lips curled into a smile as she pulled back. To think, she came across something quite interesting during her endeavors. It was definitely a game-changer that needed some thought process before anything else. Opening a portal behind her, she finally spoke something. It was light, but it caught Marco's ears as he was now drawn back to his vessel. The feeling came and went as he realized he regained control of himself. His breath was staggering as he tried to catch up.

 _What did she mean by that?_ He thought as his body finally felt the weight of the blows finally taking their toll. Collapsing on the ground, he was met by two girls making their way toward his body as the lady disappeared. The last thing that Marco remembered was Kelly shouting over and over again. Her voice was clear, but he found no strength to even mutter a word.

"Marco! You'll be alright! Marco...Marco!"

Everything became black as he hovered around the void. For some reason, he wasn't alone. It was a feeling that he was trapped inside with someone. Or something. It lurked in the far corner of this space, yet it felt like they were literally breathing next to him. He turned but found no one but a mirror. The spectator seemed nonexistence to Marco as he spoke. No one answered. The only person he could see, was but himself through the reflection. Eventually, a voice did appear. But it came from outside as he felt a hand over his. They were gripping hard as he felt it, meaning he was just about to wake up. Then he opened his eye, the Marco that appeared in the mirror did not disappear. He simply cast his eye down before pulling away from the mirror. Now was not the time, spoke that Marco.

Waking up, Marco could see that they were no longer at that dreadful place. Instead, he found himself in his room. His hot "bod", it was no longer his. Instead, he had his noodle arms and legs once again. The first he did after that, was to look at his hands. They were unattended as he began to wonder where Kelly was. Just on cue, the door to his room opened. It revealed his roommate with a tray of food.

"I just hope he wa-" She stopped midway when she found the person on her mind awake. Her fingers literally let go of the plate as the content scattered after the plate cracked on the floor.

"Hi there." Marco gestured a simple greeting. Disregarding the mess, Kelly ran and embraced Marco. She kept a firm hold of his neck. "Whoa Kelly... How long have I been asleep?" He asked sheepishly as she made no move to loosen her grip. He felt something wet. She was crying. He managed to get her to pull back a bit to look at her face. How quick they were, to be stained by her sobs as she tried to regain herself. Marco felt the need to comfort her. He returned the embrace before the resumption of his inquiry.

Her best friend. Her roommate. Marco Diaz. She was so worried. Ever since they came back from that dreadful place, he remained unmoved. Part of her felt like he was vanishing, but for good. He barely had a pulse, and his breathing was light. The only sign of life was his warmth. Of course, she bombarded Hekapoo with questions and charges. She blamed her for what happened to her friend.

Returning to their apartment, Marco's body returned to his usual 16 years self. Hekapoo actually helped Kelly with his body as they brought him to his bed. Hours came and went, and nothing. He did not open his eyes, much less stir. Hekapoo eventually left that evening, promising to return the next day. She came, and the next day. And the next day after that, and so forth. Each time, she would only come to see the sleeping Diaz. Not one thing was different since the first time.

Kelly was about to get Star involved, but she stopped herself. Her conversation with the princess did not sit well with her. She had no idea what burden she placed on the human boy, and perhaps neither did Kelly. They only became roommates recently. But it felt like a long time, as she revisited every memory in her head. There was more about the boy she wished to know, and many things she wished to learn together.

Marco spoke again, but it was coarse. His voice felt rough as he tried to clear his throat. The first time was a given, but the rest that followed required more work from his side. Being asleep for a while did that, as he managed to speak his thoughts.

"How long was I out for?"

"13 days…" Spoke Kelly as she resumed her embraced. "13 agonizing days without you...it was hard...you were here, but not here at the same time."

Marco frowned. Kelly was a proud person with a firm personality. To see her so shaken up, it pierced his chest. "Ke-"

She interrupted him. Her eyes were sharp as the demanded his audience. "Wait...I want to tell you something...something that has been on my mind since we returned home." She took a deep breath.

" **Marco...who are you exactly?"**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I'm sorry for my sudden departure of this story. Originally, this story was supposed to be a daily thing, that eventually transformed into a weekly update. Before I knew it, I began to seriously think about the plot and it became a full-on series rather than a mini one. Don't get me wrong, I love it either way. The issue is now the rate of updates because it's not something trivial.**

 **And for that, I apologize. Months came and went, but no actions were made. Left to the side to decay, I eventually moved to a different arc of my interest. When I write, I write with intent. With passion. And above all else, with myself. So please understand when I say this.**

 **"Irregularity is to be human. After all, we're not made of nuts and bolts." We get happy, mad, sad, scared, lazy and so forth. My attention to my stories is not simply to my stories. I enjoy reading just as much as I enjoy writing. As I wait for the next continuation of a story, I simply have to look elsewhere for the next moment. Never really making the motion to write, but to read once again. A bad habit. As I write this rant, I managed to get this chapter completed. Which means onward to the next! -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
